prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FPC22
is the 22nd episode of Fresh Pretty Cure!, the sixth season in the Pretty Cure franchise, and also the 264th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. Synopsis After the last episode in which Miyuki learned about Love, Miki, and Inori being Pretty Cure, they are all at the park explaining to Miyuki what they do as Pretty Cure and showing her their Linkruns and Pickruns. After that Miyuki tells them that she thinks they need to take a break from dance lessons until they are able to handle both dance and fighting as Pretty Cure. Meanwhile, Tarte is happy because he thinks he has found the fourth Cure (Miyuki). Tarte explains to everyone that Miyuki will soon be able to transform if she shows courage towards the enemy. Love then offers to help protect Miyuki in case Labyrinth tries to attack her, because as Labyrinth thinks she may be the fourth Cure as well. At Labyrinth, Eas is thinking about the fact that the card can only be used one more time, and what would happen to her if she failed to defeat Pretty Cure again. Then, Klein visits her and informs her on the situation and asks her if she would like to give up. Eas refuses and tells Klein that she would never betray Moebius, and she will defeat Pretty Cure this time. Love, Miki, and Inori are at Trinity's concert rehearsal making sure that Labyrinth is not there. Love is caught sneaking around by someone who thinks she is a fan trying to see Trinity and is kicked out. Miyuki explains that Love is really her bodyguard and to let Love back in. Setsuna comes to Trinity's concert to try to defeat Pretty Cure, but on the way in she becomes delusional (because of the card) and collapses. Miki finds her on the ground, but sees the card in her pocket. Just as she is about to examine it, Love shows up. Shortly after, Inori calls and tells Miki that Chiffon is missing. Love says to Miki she will help Setsuna, and Miki should go to Inori to find Chiffon. Setsuna wakes up and asks Love what happened. Love explains that she collapsed and she was brought to the infirmary. Setsuna asks Love why she cares so much about her. Love says she cares because they are friends. She says she overworked herself too, but she had people supporting her. Setsuna asks love why she dances if it's so much work. Love says dancing is her dream and she would never give it up. Love offers Setsuna a bottle of water, but Setsuna finally snaps and knocks the bottle out of Love's hand and runs away shouting her Labyrinth introductory speach (Love doesn't hear it). Eas decides to use the last of the card and makes the final Nakisakebe out of a ventilation fan. Meanwhile, Miki, Inori, and Tarte find Chiffon crying because of what is about to happen. Back in the concert stadium the Nakisakebe is destroying everything. Love, Miki, and Inori all see and transform. During the battle, Tarte comes and tells Miyuki to run away, putting her safety over finding the fourth Cure. Peach sees that Eas is in pain. She quickly hits the Nakisakebe away and jumps up to the platform Eas is on. She explains that she is angry at Eas for ruining the concert, but still can not bear to see her in pain. Eas is about to die because of the thorns, but Chiffon gives Peach the power to keep her alive. Peach preforms Love Sunshine Fresh on the Nakisakebe and defeats it, making the thorns on Eas disappear. Peach says she is glad Eas is okay. Eas then transforms back into Setsuna, revealing her identity to Peach. Setsuna says she was never really Love's friend and that her only wish was to defeat Pretty Cure. She takes the clover pendant that Love gave to her in episode 7, throws it on the ground, and smashes it with the heel of her shoe. Important Events *Eas reveals her true identity as Setsuna. *The last of the Nakisakebe given to Eas is used. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki *Yamabuki Inori Mascots *Tart *Chiffon Villains *Eas *Nakisakebe Secondary Characters *Chinen Miyuki *Nana *Reika Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure!